


Thing for Blondes

by SouseisekiAmazing



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: ...There's a Plot...?, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs Kink, I have no regrets, M/M, Sexy Danny, Sexy Macgyver, somewhat smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Jack notices he and his friend, Steve, have a thing for blondes. Their blonde husbands over hear, and decide to give them a surprise. Why? Reasons.





	Thing for Blondes

"Ya know, I just noticed." "What?" Steve looked up from his beer. "We must have a thing for blondes." "What makes you say that?" "Remember that one time when I was visiting we were checking out some blonde dudes." "Yeah. And?" "Remember when we were asked what types of people we liked?" "Uh huh." "We said blondes. And look at our husbands. Danny is blonde, and Mac is blonde." "You know what, you might be right." "Might be? I  _am_!" Steve gave it some thought, then handed Jack 5 bucks. "You're not wrong." As they continued to talk, Danny and Mac, who were in the other room, overheard, and decided to give their partners a surprise. 

* * *

Steve walked into his and Danny's home. He immediately plopped on the couch, but then sprang back up. He grabbed his gun, and proceeded upstairs. He heard someone up there, and in his line of work, this could mean anything. But, that was not the case this time. This time, he was met with Danny, hands in a pair of handcuffs, shirtless. His lower half was covered with the bed sheets, but Steve was sure there was not an inch of clothing there either. "Welcome back, Steve~" Steve wasn't sure what he was processing, then he smiled. "Steve, join me~?" Steve accepted this invitation, and proceeded to climb into bed with Danny after stripping his clothes. "Tell me, who is it you want?" "You~" Steve ran his hands down Danny's body. "Steve...d-don't tease me!" "Want it rough this time, huh?" "Yes!" Steve attacked Danny's lips, and fingered him. Danny moaned in ecstasy, his face now red, his eyes filled with lust. He moaned loudly as Steve entered him. "Faster! Faster, please~" 

* * *

Jack walked into his and Mac's home, calling out his husband's name. "Mac? Where are you?" Said husband walked out, wearing a maid costume. "Yes master~?" Jack just stared. Mac was absolutely hot wearing that. Too short of a skirt revealed Mac's long and smooth legs, low cut top revealed his shoulders, the left with an almost gone hickey. He walked up to Jack, with a submissive face. "Master? Is something wrong?" Jack quickly rejoined reality. "O-Of course not!" He took Mac's hand. "Really? You seem like you need something. Like me~" Urges took Over Jack as he pushed Mac against the wall. He proceeded to leave love bites here and there, and started to undress himself and Mac. Mac moaned as Jack prepared him. "Daddy! I want you! Please!" 

* * *

"I'm the only blonde in your life, right?" 

 

"Of course." 

 

Mission accomplished. For all of them.

 

 


End file.
